1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pile planting and more particularly to apparatus and method for three-dimensionally planting pile with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pile planting methods are either downward pile planting methods or upward pile planting methods. Either method involves projecting pile toward a flat surface coated with adhesive by utilizing the principle of electrostatic field and free falling so as to plant piles thereon. Such methods are disclosed in a number of Taiwanese Utility Model Patents. The characteristics of the prior patents are that an electrostatic field is disposed in parallel with and above a flat surface and quality of planted pile on the surface is determined by the strength of the electrostatic field. However, pile planting on each surface of a hollow three-dimensional object or non-flat surface is not possible by carrying out the prior patents. This is also true for a surface disposed perpendicular to the electrostatic field, inside and outside surfaces of a cylindrical member or inner and outer walls of a recessed or tank member. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.